The Grecian Coven
by Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter
Summary: A new coven is coming to Forks, Washington. Why does Annemarie is cold towards Edward? Why is Edward furious with Jacob? Is it because of Bella? All that and more inside. I suck at summaries but the story is good. The characters are from my oc form. look
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything you might recognize, I do not own Hera either, she belongs to whoever. I also do not own Christopher Todd, Harvey Smythe, and Kira Verdana, the belong to in order Forgotten Tragic, TheNew Joker, and the Queenofweird1995. I only own Abigail, Nathan, and Annemarie Lasko, Chloe, and Kellan(who will be mention slightly). I think I own the plot, semi- important authors note at the end. This is my first time writing for Twilight, anyway enjoy reading I hope I did good**

**Annemaries POV:**

It was early morning, around four-thirty, and I couldn't sleep at all, I'm joking, vampires sleep, unfortunatly. Sometime I would love to be able to sleep, I know I dream of the old days, being with my parents, Abigail and Nathan Lasko. The Laskos is and was the oldest family in Greece, who believed in the Greek gods and still do. I know they are not real, but when you gre up around believing it all, you can't help to believe that they are actually here. I have this piece of paper that my mom wrote on with a short story how the believe the gods are real. My parents wanted to get married at the Doric Temple, so they went a mile from the temple and prayed to Hera for a sign of them being able to marry at the temple, a few seconds later a breeze that smelled like pomgrante blew in the air, which is Hera symbol. So a few short months later my parents got married at the Doric Temple, where I'm sitting at now. I always come here when I need to think and get my mind off things, like today is my coven and I moving to Forks, Washington, because Chris, who I see as my older brother, wants to see Carisle. Me, I really don't want to go, because I know I be seeing my ex boyfriend Edward Cullen, and his human girlfriend Bella. How do I know about his girlfriend Bella, because his ignorant ass came here when Jasper almost attacked Bella, and he comes here, and blab his feelings towards Bella to me, his ex, like dude do you think I give a flying flap jack about your stupid situation with Bella. Nobody told you to leave, you did that shit your self, you could of stayed behind and Jasper along with Alice can go to Alaska, but nooo, his ass don't think about shit, damn, just thinking about him makes me want to punch the shit out him. You know when I'm here by myself, sometimes I think my parents are here, sitting on both sides of me, I hope they are proud of me. I promised them that I will find that bitch that murder them, I was going to make her death so painful as can be, I want her to be for mercy, to remember what she did to parents and to remember what she did to me.

I let out a sigh of breath and grabbed my necklace that held my mothers widding ring and my purity ring that Chloe gave me, she's like the mom of our coven, plus she's very protective over me, I got used to it though. The wind blew my hair every where, but I don't mind, the waves was crashing against the stone rocks. I love this place, it's so peaceful, hopefully if I get married, it be here, I ask Hera just in case, you never know. I heard foot steps behind me, but I didn't turn around to see who it was, it's either Chloe or Kira and I'm betting on Kira, not because I can read minds either.

"Ты в порядке?(Are you okay?)" Kira asked me, she always speak to me in russian, lucky for me, she taught me how to speak and understand it.

"да(yes)", I repliedm, ot bothering to look at her.

She layed down looking up at the stars, "Вы знаете, вы не должны лгать мне(You know you don't have to lie to me)"

"Я знаю, что Кира(I know that Kira),"I layed my head on her stomach, and she starts to stoke my hair,"Я не вру, я в порядке(I'm not lying, I'm okay)

"Эй, помните, что вы сказали мне, когда мы встретились в первый раз(Hey, do you remember what you said to me when we first meet)," Kira giggled, trying to take my mind off my parents, it worked.

"Я сказал: "Привет, меня зовут Annemarie Эмелия Афина Ласко, у вас есть действительно большие сиськи"(I said, 'Hit my name is Aneemarie Emelia Athena Lasko, you have really big boobs," I laughed and Kira laughed also

"Я думал, ты на самом деле странно, когда вы сказали, что и мне понравилось, что о вас(I thought you was really weird and I liked that about you)," She giggled.

"Я знаю, что могу читать мысли(I know I can read minds)," I rolled my eyes then smiled

"смарт задницу(smart ass)," Kira pushed me off her and I groaned. "Эй, я вам белку(Hey, I got you a squirrel)"

I groaned, like about ten years ago Kira dared me to drink from a squirrels and I get really hyper active when I have squirrels, and they like to make fun of me about that, I can't help that squirrels get me hyper active, they give me a squirrel at least once a month. "Вы, ребята, никогда не позволит мне забыть, что(you guys will never let me forget that)."

"Откуда мне было знать, белки сделать вас гипер активных(How was I supposed to knkow that squirrels make you hyper active),"Kira aske next to me, we was walking back home.

"Эй, я участвую в гонке вас домой(hey I race you home)" Kira ranned a head of me.

I ran but not fast, I'm not in the mood to run or even go home right now, I want to stay at the temple with my parents, I turned around and still see the temple, I was thinking whether I should go back but I changed my mind. I need to be home soon, we be leaving at six-thirty to head to Forks, huh, maybe I hide some where for I won't have to go to Forks, that place is going to be my personal hell on earth, I just know it. When I got back home, I walked straight into the the formal living room, where everyone is at. When I walked in, I saw Harvey and Chloe on the love seat with Harvey right arm wrapped around Chloes shoulder, Chris and Kira was sitting on the chase all hugged up and I felt a pang of jealously. I'm the only one in our coven that doesn't have a mate and I'm the first coven member, that sucks. Seeing them all lovey dovey makes me want to turn around and walked outside or go in my room, I never felt so lonely before in a long time. Since Kira left me for 5 months because she couldn't take drinking from animal blood, she usually leaves for a few weeks at a time to probably hunt humans, she still drinks animal blood thought. Kira and I are close, she was the first person to join the Grecian Coven, then it was Harvey, then Chris, who is Kiras mate, and lastly Chloe who is Harveys mate, if you didn't get that from eariler. I was about to go back outside when Chloe called my named, then everyone attention was on me, I hate that, along being the baby, Chris is only older than me by a year, and he doesn't get treated like a baby. I walked over to the longer couch and looked out the window, avoiding their stares, I can hear them voice their concerns, but I blocked them out.

"Hey Chlo, do you know how the dent on the left side got there?" Chris asked, with a sly grin on his face, looking at me. He wouldn't dare.

"No, do you know how it got there?"She asked, she never found out what happened.

"Yeah, our lovely Melia over there, ran into the wall by accident," chuckled Chris.

"How did that happen?" Harvey asked with a amused look on his face.

"Melia wanted to see if she can avoid running into things if she closed her eyes," Chris out right laughed, and everyone joined in his laughter, besides me.

I don't see whats so funny, that hurted a little, maybe I'm not in the mood to laugh, I feel like a buzz kill, maybe us leaving Greece is a good thing, my mind wouldn't be on my parents that much. Then again it be worst because I have to deal being around all these couples and here I am, a fifth wheel, the lone vampire, the mateless woman. I shouldn't be worrying about it, but when you live in a house with the most lovey dovey couple, Harvey and Chloe, it's going to be a challenged not to worry about finding a mate, Kira and Chris, I have to say is one of the most sexually active couples I know, they go at it likes it's the end of the world.

Chris turned and looked at me and frowned, he walked over to me and sat right next to me and pulled me in a one arm hugged and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't look so sad." he whispered in my ear, then kissed me on the top of my hair. Chris is very brotherly, I guess that's why he's like my best friend and my brother, I can tell him almost anything, plus he can handle Kira and I weirdness, which is a plus.

"I'm not looking sad,"I replied, still staring out the window.

"Yes, you are," he chuckled, then frowned. "What can I do to make you laugh or smile?" I shrugged my shoulders and moved a piece of hair out of my face. He got up from next to me, "Hold on." He ranned off outside and everyone in the living room, looked confused, including me. Chris came back with a live squirrel in his hand, oh he's so not funny right now, I don't want a squirrel. " You better smile or laugh when I do this, this is the only time I'm doing this." He bite into the squirrel that struggled for a few seconds then went still, Chris had a disgusted look on his face and we all laughed when he ran out the house again.

"Thanks Chris," I smiled at him when he walked in back inside the house, I got up from my seat and hugged Chris and he hugged me back.

"Finally, I hate it when you look and be all depressed," he chuckled at me, then sat back down near Kira.

Twenty minutes later we was at the airport, waiting to board the plane to Port Angles, then we drive to Forks to our new house for now, I saw the house and I loved it, so does every body else, but it doesn't have nothing to our house here in Greece, it's smaller than our now. Kira and I was bored so we decided that we skip around the place until it call our plane, Kira don't want me to say what happen to her to nobody, all I have to say it was very funny, and if I was human I would of died from laughter and if Kira was human she will be blushing her ass off.

**A/N:Review, tell me how I did. So I have a new Oc submitted by Call me cat333, but I won't reveal her character just yet, she'll be a minor character for now, but be one of the major Ocs in the second book, I'm doing after this book is down, I think this story have at least 15 chapters in it. I know what's going to happen in the second book but I'm deciding whether I want to do a third. That's it for now. I know I told some of you that it'll be updated on Saturday, but my computer was free today and I decided to update for you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't own the Twilight Saga or Harvey, Chris, or Kira, the belong to their respected creators. I forgot to say in the first chapter I like to thank my bestie Skylar a.k.a crimsonqueenofgoddesses for helping come up with a good idea for this story. I love you bunches bestie. Important authors note at the end, enjoy**

**Christophers POV:**

We just landed in Port Angles and I have to say I'm thankful to be off that plane. Never and I mean never get on the plane with Melia and Kira when they bored, they will turn the plane upside down if you know what I mean. I never saw those two so hyper active, including the Melia had a squirrel to eat because Kira was bored and they went and rode on a sharks back, I know their weird but hey you got to love them. Without them life will be so boring and dull, they bring life to our coven, they can pass as sisters how crazy and weird they are, plus they really close anyway. Chloe doesn't like when someone messes with Annemarie, she doesn't care who they are, she won't mind telling you how she feels about you.

We walked slowly, Kira and Melia didn't like walking slow, they're in their hyper zone, tonight is going to be a long night, I can feel it. We got to the parking lo where we told a car dealer to drop the truck at, sitting in the place where the dealer told us where the car was parked at was a silver 2011 Audi Q7, nice. Harvey got in the driver seat, Chloe in the passenger seat, Kira and I in the back seats and Melia in the trunk, I don't think Harvey can see with Melia jumping up and down in the back, messing with Kira hair.

"Melli would you mind stop jumping up and down for a few minutes please?" Harvey asked, looking into the rear view mirror, Melia nodded her head and stopped jumping up and down but continued to play in Kiras hair who was smiling.

Harvey backed out and we made out way to the house, which I might add, is fucking awesome, the girls picked it out and I have to say they choose well, it's really beautiful, with a great view, even though it's in the woods, I got that idea from Carisle. That's the only reason why we down here, I want to see Carisle, I know Melia wouldn't have come but she doesn't like being away from the coven, if she had it her way she stay in Greece, which is my other reason for leaving, she gets all sad and down and it's hard to get her out the stupor, she does it by herself. After we settle ourselves in a plan to take a trip down to Carisles, I just got to remember to not think about the rest of the coven being here besides Kira, which is hard to do when I probably think about when Kira and Melia was running around on the plane, in first class then Melia end up stucked between two seats and Harvey had to get her out, that was priceless.

We pulled up in the driveway, Harvey parked the car and we made our way inside the house together, with Melia and Kira jumping up and down excitedly. We walked silently into every room and I'm very glad that we got this house, it's not to big nor to small, just the right size, the girls like big houses though, they had to tame it down, they wanted someone to build a bigger house but Harvey convince them that we don't need a big house, since we won't be here down that long anyway, so they picked this house. It had five bedrooms, five and one half bathrooms, a study, that probably will get transformed into a small library, a upper rec. room, a upper game room, a reading room, and a upper media room, this place is awesome. We walked back into the family and talked for a few minutes when I finally decided to go to Carisles place, hopefully Alice and Edward is not there, they probably know the whole coven is down here. I walked outside, went into the garage and got into my black 210 Cheverolet Corvette coupe and drove really, really fast to the Cullens.

**A/N:I know it's really short, but I have to go to soccer practice, I wasn't really going to update today, since I'm so tired, I had cheer practice also. I know two sports at once, cut down, but hey, I can't help it, at least I can go to almost all my games since they are not on the same day or time. Any way, I'm cheer captain, yay me, so I be having a lot of practices add in the soccer practices, I'm going to be wiped out, I totally forgot about those two until sunday when we had our annualy cheer slumber party and my bestie Skylar reminded that we also have soccer to do, she does both sports with me. Anyway I'm trying to get done the first story before school starts on September 7th, I don't know if that's going to happen, seeing how I'm so busy, not including practices. Seeing how I'm going to start working soon not that much though, just a few hours here and there, helping Skylar by babysitting her godson, our bestfriend died, two days after fourth of july and she now takes care of him, so she hardly going to be updating but you should check out her stories anyway their good. I could of updated later today, but we (soccer girls) having Italian tonight along with a sleepover, so I won't be worrying about updating then. I put the rest of this chapter on the next chapter including when they first go to school. I don't know when the next chapter be up, since I may be really tired. Please don't be mad, I just remember all this on sunday. Wow this is a long authors note, I didn't plan on it being this long, anyways, check the profile for you can see the house. Got to go to practice now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter, so I'm on my friends computer doing it over again with my bestie Skylar, who's making sure everythings okay. So please don't be mad at me, I know I fecked it up and to make up guys happy I'm writing it all over again. Even though I'm so so tired right now. Anyways see the previous A/N for the disclaimer and on with the new revived chapter**

**Christopher's POV:**

We just landed in Port Angeles and I have to say I'm thankful to be off that plane. Never and I mean ever get on the plane with Melia and Kira when they are bored, they will turn the plane upside down, if you know what I mean. I never saw those two so hyper active, including the time when Melia had a squirrel to eat because Kira was bored and they went and rode on a shaks back, I know their weird, but hey, you got to love them. Without them life will be so boring and dull, they bring life to our coven, they can pass as sisters how crazy and weird they are, plus they really close anyway. Then there's Chloe who's doesn't like anyone and I mean anyone messing with Annemare, she doesn't care who you are, she won't hesitate to tell you how she feels about you in a heartbeat.

We walked slowyly out of the airport and Melia looked upset and I tried not to sigh out loud and think about nothing or Kira, just trying to keep my mind clear, I don't want Melia to know what I'm thinking right now, Kira and Chloe will have my neck. Kira jogged up to Melia who was way ahead of us and they began talking about the crazy stuff they did on the plane, which was some pretty crazy stuff. We finally made it to the parking space where the car dealer ship left a truck, and standing or is it sitting there was a silver 2011 Audi Q7, and Harvey already had dibs on driving. So basically the seating arrangements are Harvey in the driver seat, Chloe in the passenger seat, Kira and I in the back seat and Melia in the trunk who is currently bouncing up and down in her seat, playing in Kiras hair.

"Melli, can you please sit still for a few minutes?"Harvey asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry, Harv,"Melia stopped jumping and sat behind Kira and stare silently out the back window.

Harvey backed out of the parking space then zoomed out of the parking lot onto the road heading towards the house the girls picked out. Kira squeezed my hand and gave me a sultry look, I guess we be having sex tonight, I squeezed back, letting her know it's on, then she started giggling.

To get to our house you have to go on a dirt path, which is no where near the Cullens I might add, and when you start seeing the house that is when the dirt path turns into pavement. It's a European style house that had a old world feel to it due to the stone veneers and numerous archways. Harvey parked the car in the driveway for now and we made our way inside the house that is very very beautiful. Once you enter the house you step in a two story high foyer, on the right of the entry door is the study with a fireplace and a wooden coffered ceiling and an octogan reading space in the corner of the room. We made our way back into the gallery and found the family room, you have to go under a barrel vault ceiling to get to the family room, to the left is a powder room and to the right is a vestibule that leads to the master suite and a wine room. The wine room was under the stairs along with the master suite a few feet to the right. We didn't go in, we just made our way back to the entry hall and went straight that also opens up to the family room, which is opened up to a raised counter at the kitchen sink area and to a sunny breakfast area.A small hallway off of the breakfast area leads to a powder room, a secondary staircase to the upper level, another two–car garage, and a guest suite with a walk–in closet and its own full bath that features a private toilet room, a tub, and a separate shower.

The upper level has essentially two wings with a change in floor height. If you go up the stairwell by the entry foyer, you find yourself in an open game room with a bar, a storage room, and a pair of doors that walk out to a private covered balcony. A pair of doors from the game room opens into a separate media room. Stairs from the game room walk down to another wing with three bedrooms. Each bedroom has its own full bath, while the bath in bedroom 3 has a secondary door for public use. The secondary stairwell makes it convenient to access the bedrooms directly from the kitchen area. A large recreation room is located over the garage for additional work or play space. The girls really do know how to pick a place even though they couldn't get a bigger house like the one we have in Greece, Harvey told them that we really don't need a big house if we are not going to be here for that long anway and I agreed, which caused me not having none in two weeks.

We walked back to the family room that was already furnished with chocolate and cream couches, chairs and a chase. As always Harvey and Chloe sat on the cream love seat, Kira and I sat on the chase, with her sitting on my lap and Melia sitting on the longer couch by herself, which I know she hates, and I know she gets all sad about that but I'm not going to stop what I'm doing just because she's feeling down. I know I sound really cruel right there, but I'm speaking the truth, I know she's sad that she doesn't have a mate, but she young anyway, it'll come when it's ready. I wanted to say look at Edward he's 108 and he finally got his mate but if I do that I know once I say that there will be no turning back from what I said and Kira will be so pissed at me more than Chloe, since Kira is really close to Melia and I need to keep remebering that before I say something that may hurt Melias feelings.

I was going to stop by the Cullens but I change my mind I really feel like spending time with family before we start school tomorrow, I see Carisle tomorrow then, when I know Edward and Alice will make sure to tell him that I'm down here with the rest of the coven. I just really hope that nothing bad happens tomorrow when we are around the Cullens because I know Chloe and Kira won't hesitate to snap at Edward in a instant and Melia would try her hardest to act like she doesn't care about Edward, even though I know she does. She can't get over the heartbreak that he caused her and I admit that, at that time I wanted to hurt Edward for hurting my little sister, who never ranned off before did, and Chloe and Kira never forgave him for that, Melia didn't return home for at least two months, and boy was we worried about her. But I got over my small hatred towards Edward but it's still there, I didn't do it for him only because of Carisle who is my mentor.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter better, I'll update hopefully sometime this week. Night**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys it's Lilyanna again, I'm glad, you like the chapter. See disclaimer in the first chapter and yes I still should be sleeping since I'm tired as you know what. But Skylar woke me saying she's hungry so we drove to McDonalds for breakfast and on our way we could have sworn we was going to get attacked by a squirrel because it was jumping and lucky I had my windows up because it jumped on my, that was terrifying. I think it knew I was writting about, evil fecking squirrel. Then me and Sky thought we was lost but when I got to the stop sign I knew where I was at, I forgot I wasn't home. By the way Melia and Kira relationship is totally based off Sky and I relationship, weird sums that up. Any sorry for the long Authors Note but I had to tell you what happen. P.s if anyone can tell me where I got feck from I dedicate the next chapter to them and feck will be used alot in this chapter**

**Annemarie's POV: **

I'm so glad that I'm a vampire right now, because I would of have zero to none sleep last night, how Kira and Chris was going at, I mean damn, can they tame that down a little bit, I was trying to watch t.v.. Kira was be loud as hell and when she came in my room I told her she need to stop faking it Chris won't know but she just laughed, I was dead serious though, if she was a tab bit quieter her wouldn't have noticed. Maybe I'm wrong or maybe I'm right the world will never know. In the middle of the night the rest of the Coven and I went hunting and no I did not have a squirrel, they don't feel me up like people. Kira, Chloe and I did play tag though, it was fun though until a freaking rat try to attack us, Kira killed though by throwing it hard at a tree. R.I.P. Nile the rat, I named him while she threw him, he needed a name before he died, he probably had a name, but I don't speak rat, so that's how that worked.

We have seven minutes to get to the school before we are late, Chloe, Kira, and I are sisters and our last name is Hunter and Harvey and Chris is other new students who are brothers and their last name is Daniels. We will be driving in separate cars, the girls will be taking Chloes black 2009 Bentley Arange, Chloe likes the old look in the car, the boys will be taking Chris's red 2010 Ferrari F430. We all meet in the entry way and I have to say we looked sexy as hell, I'm ready to make some boys drool, Kira had on a white lacy tank that had a black blazer over top of it, tan skinny jeans with brown suede wedge booties, her rib-length, chestnut coloured hair with some honey highlights, wavy with wispy bangs, is kept down that is natural and messy, I like it. Harvey had on a pair of blue jeans, a simple black shirt with black high to Converses, Harvey's shaggy dark brown hair was out. Chris had on a Jet Black leather jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath, denim pants with a tear on the left knee, along with black boots, Chris have dark brown that is usaully mistaken for black that was in a military cut but only thicker, Kira secretly loves it but she doesn't tells Chris she does. Chloe had on a sky blue ruffled, short sleeve silhouette with scoop neckline, fitted bodice, low cut back and matching black belt, white skinny jeans with sky blue open toe heels. I had on a pale pink sleeveless silhouette with billowing cowl neckline, waist embracing, smooth bodice, straight hemline, cris cross open back and rhinestone circlet details, white skiiny jeans with white open toe heels with a pale pink bow on top. My Light ash brown that is curly down above my waist was out for a change.

"See you at the school Clo,"Harvey said to Chloe kissing her on the lips, Chloe wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in closer. Out the corner of my eye I see Kira and Chris making out, here I am again, the fifth wheel. I walked out the door, mumbling I be in the car, I really don't want to be a buzz kill, but damn, a girl get lonely sometimes, I won't mind having some one kiss me before I go to school, it's romantic.

I walked into the garage where Chloe's Bentley is at and waited in the side, in the back seat, staring silently out the window. I really hope I don't see Edward today, I don't know what I might do, probably nothing though, just ignore him and pretend that I didn't see him. I really don't like it here in Forks, for one it's cold out and dreary which makes me sad, I need to be in a place that is cloudy but warm, I like the sun beating down my face. But noo..., we had to come down here because Chris want to see Carilse, he could of vistied for a month or so with Kira, I can handle, I just don't see the reason why that I need to come to here to be put threw the same freaking pay again with Edward. If it wasn't for Carisle and Esme, I would of been killed Edward and burn him to ashes and scatter his remains every where, and stomp on them, but at last some dreams can't come true.

A minute later Kira and Chloe finally came out of the house followed by Chris and Harvey who was making their way to the last garage stall to Chris's car. Kira sat in the passenger seat of course, she turned around to look at me and smile, flashing her pointy fangs that she loves so much, then she ruffled my hair and I frowned at her. "Don't worry Emelia you find your mate soon," she said, kissing me on the forehead and I groaned.

"How do you know that?"I huffed, wiping where she kissed me at with the back of my hand.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that you are," she shrugged her shoulders, facing forward again.

The rest of the car ride was fun, we listened to some music, Kira and I will wiggle our butts in our seat and Chloe would just wave on hand in the air, which always crack Kira and I up. We finally pulled up to the school with two minutes to spare, we was the only people in the parking lot besides this girl with wavy black hair that goes to her shoulder, she had on a knee length royal sleeveless dress with straps, that had a front scoop neckline with racerback style, with multi cascading tiers on the front with black close pumps. She looked at us for a few seconds then continued to walk staright into the building, the weird thing about it is that she was thinking about some guy name Kellan, probably her boyfriend, she worried about.

**A/N:Oh a cliffy, I think. Who's that mysterious girl? Is she talking about Chloes creator Kellan? Next chapter will be in Kira's pov and you here about what happen at lunch and the arguement that Edward and Melia got in. And I like to think the girl in my message, I hope you know who you are, for getting me addicted to that website, I bought like 2 shirts**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Hello it's me again and I'm bringing in a new chapter along with me.**

**Forgotten Tragic:I did that once, lunch just started and I had to pressure, beg and plead with the person to let me have some pancakes, and went I got to the whole my best friend Richie was laughing and said there was five minutes until lunch. That was mean. Anyway here's your chapter.**

**Kira's POV:**

School is about to end in just few short minutes and I'm so happy, because I won't have to kill anybody today, not counting the mortals, I'm talking Edward fecking Cullen. Oh he makes my venom boil, I just want to set him on fire, all day at lunch he was staring at Melia, which was making her uncomfortable, due to the fact she can read minds and what he said to her I wanted to run to his table and kill him and his idiot girlfriend. How in the hell he going to tell Melia that he missed? Dude, you have no right to miss her, you did her wrong and you except her to miss you too, ahh, just thinking about is pissing me the feck off. Then the mother fecker had the nerve to try and hold her hand when his girlfriend went to a different class in the hallway, but my baby Chris stopped it with just a look. He wasn't about to let Edward feck up my baby Melia again. Who the hell do he think he is though, trying to get back in her life some how, he better go some where else with that bullshit, because that shit is not going down over here.

I looked over at Melia, who was staring blankly at the chalk board and she shivered a little, probably thinking about the time the broke up, I remember that all to well. Everybody including the Cullens was over our place, Edward and Melia was off some where, probably looking at the sunset as always. Just when Chris was about to go outside and call for Melia, she ran in and flew upstairs in her bedroom, two seconds later Edward ranned in calling her name. I never seen Chris or Harvey so mad before, I guess the Cullens knew they should leave because they said good bye and left, Edward was the last to leave, he was looking up out the ceiling, probably calling her name in his head, we heard her growl and Edward turned around and left. I will never forgive what he did to her because later on that night when we wasn't paying attention, Melia snuck out and left and didn't come back until two months later. I touched her shoulder to see if she was okay, she turned around and smiled at me, to let me know she's alright, but I know she's not, I hate it when she's this way, Chris should have known something like this could happen, but I'm not going to get mad at him.

The bell finally rung and everbody in the class let out a sigh of breath, hurried up and exit the classroom, only Melia, the weird girl name Helena and I was left in the class. Helena gave Melia and I a glance then exited out the room, what the feck was that all about, I shrugged by shoulders, not caring at the moment.

"Ты в порядке Melia?(Are you okay Melia?)" I asked her, then hugged her tightly and let her go.

"Да я в порядке, не беспокойся обо мне Кира,(Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me Kira)" She sighed, grabbing her jacket from off the seat.

''Эй, не волнуйтесь об Эдварде, он никому не важно,(Hey, don't worry about Edward, he's nobody important)" I walked next to her after we enter the hallway. "Он, вероятно, получил маленький член в любом случае, вы не хотите, что.(He probably got a small dick anyway, you don't want that.)"

"EWW. Заткнись Кира, (Eww, shut up Kira)" she laughed out, shoving me slightly.

We laughed all the way to parking lot about how small Edward junk is, it was quiet fun, plus it got her mind off him, so that was good, even though Chloe going to be mad that we was talking about penises, oh well. When we got out to the parking lot we was still talking about and everybody (our coven and the Cullens) looked at us in shock and started laughing at Edward, I forgot we was talking in English about that, opps, sorry (I'm not really sorry, shit is funny as hell). Oh and guess who was standing with a bunch of vampires like a idiot, you guessed it, Bella, can the chick get any crazier, how they hell does she know that I won't kill her now, not that I am, Melia and Chris will be mad at me, so that's out the picture. Edward gave me the evil eye, I just laughed and rolled my eyes, daring him to do something to me, which I know he won't, I want him to so I can beat his ass for what he did to Melia, especially when he came to our house after he broke it off with Bella.

-flashback-

_Chris and I was in the living room watching t.v. while Melia was at the Doric Temple, Chloe and Harvey just finished having sex which means the probably cuddling right now before they decided to come back down stairs. We heard footsteps coming up to the door, we just thought it was Melia about to come inside, then the person knocked, that's when we knew it wasn't Melia. Chris and I got up from the chase and made our way to the front door, Chris opened it up and Edward was at the door with a depressed look on his face._

_"Fuck, here we go again," I threw my hands in the air. "What the hell do you want?"_

_"Kira be nice," Chris said, holding the door open for Edward, I wanted to shut the door in his ugly face. "Come on in Edward."_

_Edward didn't come in, he just stood at the threshold. "Is Annemarie here?"_

_"Oh no, you won't be seeing her Edmund, nope, hell no."I yelled at him, throwind death glares at him. "Not what you did last time, oh hell no, get lost or jump off a cliff or a bridge, I could care less. I can kill you if you want, I won't mind," I growled out to him._

_"She's at the Doric Temple,"Chris simply said. Edward turned around and made his way towards the temple. I turned towards Chris and smacked him across the face and stomped off._

_What the hell was Chris thinking, telling Edward where Melia at? He knows no boys allowed there, just us girls, I swear if Edward says or do something to upset her, Chris will have hell to pay along with Edward. I sat in the back of the house, with my feet in the pool, staring at the trees, waiting for Melia to come running to me or running inside the house, for I can know what happen between them._

_A hour later Melia came back and went straight to her room, I walked inside the house and glared daggers at both Edward and Chris who was sitting on opposite couches, __**If you did something to her I swear I WILL kill you**__, I thought loudly to Edward. I ignored Chris completely when he called my name and walked straight to Melia's room, where Chloe was already at. Chloe sat with her back to the headboard, Melia's head was in her lap curled up on the right side, so I made my way to the right side where there was enough space for me to sit at. I slowly rubbed Melia back in small circles, while Chloe hummed a soft song that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger, Melia just stared at the door, sometimes shaking._

_"What happen?"I asked threw clenched teeth._

_"He just kept talking about Bella,"she answered, she seemed like she wasn't all the way here with us. "Bella this, Bella that. I love Bella, I never want to her, blah, blah, blah."_

_"You want me to go down there and kill him?" I asked, please say yes, I chanted in my head._

_"I'll help," Chloe growled, oh no, Edward got momma bear angry, yes._

_"No, it's cool,"she laughed at us, sitting up, leaning her head on Chloes shoulder and messing with my hair. "He's not worth it, we can kill him later."_

_"I say we kill him around Christmas time," I suggested, making Melia roll her eyes and laugh._

-end of flashback-

**I hope you guys like this chapter, two chapters in one day, you guys are so lucky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Kira's POV:**

"Hello Edmund,"I said coldly.

"Hello Mason,"Chloe said just as coldly as me, I turned towards Melia who looked like she wasn't here with us, I tapped her on the shoulder and she shook the daze off and smiled at.

"Er... You guys took the good ones,"she pouted, then started laughing.

"You can use mines," I shrugged my shoulders then broke out in a sadistic smile. "Hello niddle dick."

Chloe and Melia burst out laughing, cluthing each other, looking at me like I was crazy, I am. Harvey looked like he wasn't trying to laugh, Chris frowned at me, hey it was funny, the rest of the Cullens laughed at Edward who was frowing at me, I could care less, he doesn't scare me and neither does his girlfriend who is glaring daggers at me. I don't know why but that shit ticked me off, I dare she look at me that way, she better tone that shit down a couple of notches before she gets hurt. _**Niddle dick tell your love slave stop glaring at me before she gets seriously hurt**_, I growled to him._** Did you tell Bella that you went to see Annemarie when you left her, I think I should tell, it'll be fun. Oh did you tell her how you was trying to hold hands with your EX GIRLFRIEND**_.

"Kira," Melia warned me, fine she doesn't let me have that much fun anyway. I turned towards her and gave her my puppy dog eyes. "No, don't use those eyes on me. FINE." She yelled the last part out, throwing her hands in the air, then glared at me, mumbling about evil sisters who use puppy dog eyes to get her way.

I turned towards Bella and smiled, shooting Edward a icy glare. "You must be Bella, I heard so much about you." Chloe snorted next to me and Melia was trying to control her laughter from spilling out, Bella just looked confused on how I know her. "The Cullens are old friends of ours, you go back some years, some of us more than others. Some of us have personal relationships with some of the Cullens, like Annemarie and Edward for instance." I let out a evil laugh, it's so cool, I just may do it again for the hell of it. Bella looked so shock and confused, it was a wonderful sight I might add.

"KIRA," Chris yelled at me, I rolled my eyes and sighed, buzz kill. "We are leaving NOW.''

"Fine, I'm done with my fun anyway," I lied, I was just beginning.

I didn't want to drive with Chris because he pissed me off, so I rode with Harvey and Chloe and instead and Melia went with Chris for he won't be alone and do something crazy.

**Annemarie's POV:**

In other words Chris was very pissed at Kira, so later they will have make up sex, they always do when they get into a arguement like this, and it's going to be loud. Oh boy.

"What they hell was she thinking?" Chris yelled, he was taking his time driving, for he won't yell at her when we get home. Why did I get in the car with him when he's pissed? Because I'm a freaking idiot and didn't want Chris to do something crazy. "Honestly, can't she see that Edward is happily in love with Bella and she's trying to ruin that. You would of thought she was the one that he broke up with, but that was yo-" He caught off and looked at me, "I'm so so-"

"Whatever Chris, I don't care," I lied, cutting him off. I know Chris didn't mean to say that, he was just mad and it came out of no where but that won't stop it from hurting.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Chris kept looking at me, probably to see if I was okay, I just ignored him and stared out of the passenger side window, watching the trees go by. Once we got pulled up in the garage I exited out of the car and walked to my room, which I might add haves to be one of the sexiest bedrooms ever. My bedroom door is pained purple with a gold vine detail with a gold door knob, my name, Энн Мари Эмелия Афина Ласко(Annemarie Emelia Athen Lasko), in Russian, painted in silver. My bedroom was painted lilac with with gold grecian design on the borders of the wall, my bed was on the left side that was ash and asian oak, with purple sheets with a gold European design on it, along with the pillows. On the right side is a fire place with a 42" plasma flat screen above it, on the left side is my bookcase that is filled with different types of books in different languages, on the right is a media bookcase, that held my dvds, cds, blueray player and cd player.

I layed on my bed and watched t.v. for I don't know how long, it must be really long because Chris and Kira was going at like there was no tomorrow. Kira was moaning and growling loudy along with Chris, I feel disgusted, can't they tone it down just a bit, I turned my volume up louder to drone out their sex life, they only got louder. I groaned and rolled out of bed, making my way towards Chris and Kiras room, the had a normal door, boring, but had their names painted in black letters like mines in Russian. I opened the door and the was fucking doggy style, I cocked my head to the side and arched my right eyebrow, so I didn't need to see that at all.

"Can you guys, I don't know tone it down a couple of notches, I'm trying to watch t.v. and I can't do that if you all are fucking like mad," I yelled, so they could here me. Kira looked at me and winked and Chris looked angry, _**I can see why Edward left her, she's been so fucking annoying lately**_, Chris thought to his self, I think he wanted me to hear that.

"Fuck you Chris," I stormed out of their bedroom and I heard Kira yell at him, asking what did he say. I stormed out the house and ran. I didn't know where I was running to at first but I stopped at Bellas house, I looked at her window, her light was on, I could just go up their and kill her, just be done with. NO, I don't want to disappoint Chloe, Kira and Harvey, I don't give a fuck what Chris thinks. I'm not annoying, I can't help it that I was some what forced to come to Forks, he knew that I didn't want to come, he knows I don't like being away from Kira that long, I hate being by myself and he uses that against me for I can come. I let out a sigh of breath and ranned some where, I don't know where I was running to, all I know is that I didn't want to be around Chris for a while.

**A/N:I hope you guys like it, I don't have a good story to tell you guys, my life is pretty boring right now with practices and all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter. I feel like the authors note is boring, that I don't have nothing to say to you all. Maybe in the next chapter something exciting happens that I have to share, maybe something like wow, who knows, I know I don't. Hope your day is going well. Any way on with the chapter. Oh, my favorite song right now is Lighters by Bad meets Evil featuring Bruno mars, I'm listening to that now.**

**Annemarie's POV:**

I was still running when it began to rain, I was panicing slightly, I didn't know where I was and I hate that, I wish Kira was here, she will know how to lighten things up. I stopped running and began to walk, I looked around, seeing nothing but trees, uh I hate trees, okay I hate alot of trees. I let out a sigh of breath and my breath showed, I smiled and started to puff to keep my mind off be lost. I lost track of where I was walking, to busy watching my breath, I heard a growled on my left side, I stopped walking and looked around and didn't see nothing. I continued to walk, I heard the growl from behind me now and I stopped walking, I turned around slowly and nearly jumped out of my skin. Standing there was a guy, who I might add if he didn't look like he was about to kill would be hot, he was about 7', he has a thick, toned muscular body, he haves black hair that is chin length, russet skin color, with dark eyes, which are kind of creepy.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker?"He growled at me. What the hell, how does he know what I am? I'm not calling myself a bloodsucker, you know, I'm just saying.

"Umm... Sorry?"It came out more like a question.

"You're not suppose to be here, you cross the treaty line," he said threw clenched teeth. What the hell is he talking about?

"I don't know what you talking about,"I said nervously, holding my hands in surrender, slowly backing away from him as he moved closer.

He let out a creepy laugh that kind of sounds like what Kira did today in the parking lot. "You know what I'm talking about, I'm sure the Cullens told you about it." Okay, seriously, who the hell is this guy?

I didn't say anything, man I was terrified, scared out of my pants, he looked like he can kill me with just his bare hands, which I might add, that I really don't want to be kill right now, I'm a baby. I slowly backed away from him, backing to where I came from, with my hands stil in the air, then I just ran, I know he can't catch up to me even if I was running slowly. Man was I wrong, I felt his arms around my waist then I felt my head bang against a tree. the guy was breathing hard, his nose flaring at me, he was glaring at me with those creepy eyes. All of a sudden he wasn't glaring at me, he looked confused, he let me go and he ranned off. I stayed there for a couple seconds, panting, when I finally decided to run off, I looked behind me and I saw him looking at me, I shivered and started running faster.

I wanted to run into Kira's arms, I wanted her to hold me tight, and make me laugh, letting me know everythings alright, or have Harvey go out and get me a squirrel for he can cheer me up or Chloe who threatn that person that made me feel a certain way, but I won't go back because of Chris, I don't want to go back right now, it's to early. I don't know where I should go, I'm not going to the Cullens, I be damned if I did that, I don't want to see. I wasn't that far from the place I saw the guy when I decided to stop, he wouldn't be out right now, would he? I walked into the forest, only a little deep into it, when I sat down on the wet grassy floor, I leaned against a mossy tree and closed my eyes for a few seconds, just breathing in and out to control my nerves. When I opened my eyes they guy I saw early was across from me, just staring at me, making me very uncomfortable, I backed away slowly.

"I didn't meant to do that to you earlier," he told me, he did sound sorry, but I wan't going to fall for that. I just nodded my head and let him continue. "I'm sorry that I was rough with you, your kind is not allowed on the Rez, we don't your kind to feed off our families, you know." I nodded my head again, truly understanding what he's talking about, I will feel the same way if I was human again. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head no and he smiled. "I don't know why I asked that, you should be okay." I saw him blushed and I smiled a little. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ran away," I whispered.

"Do you know the Cullens?" I nodded my head. "You can stay with them, they won't mind. I would invite you to my house but your a vamp, so.."

"I'm not going there,"I growled out, thinking about Edward.

"Why?"He sounded curious, I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh of breath.

"I don't want to see my ex," I answered, looking away from him, looking at a half broken tree.

"Who's your ex?" I cocked my eyebrow and realization dawned on his face. "Edward."

I nodded my head, I got up from my seat and began to walk away from him, while I walked away from I felt like turning back to him and keep talking, but I didn't do that. I heard him walking behind me but I didn't turn around, I continued to walk until I was out of the forest, on the edge of the road.

"Hey, where you going?"He asked, walking next to me.

"Home," I simply answered, looking up at him, and just realizing how freaking tall he is.

"I thought you ran away,"he looked at me curiously then frowned. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I said dully. "I need to go."

"I never got your name,"he chuckled a little.

I smiled at him, if I was human I be blushing right now. "Annemarie Lasko."

"Jacob Black," he held out his hand and I shook it and I felt something inside me, but just ignored it. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." I waved bye and began to ran and I don't know where, but I instantly felt lonely when I began to run away from him.

**Chris's POV:**

It's wednesday and Melia haven't come yet, and I'm so worried, I didn't mean what I said, it was just the heat of the moment, and I should of known not to think that. She's been gone for almost a week, since friday, and the rest of the coven been ignoring mean and Kira been staying in Melia's room, for she can smell her, like she's still here. We been looking every where for her, the Cullens, Port Angeles, even La Push, well Edward asked this guy name Sam if she was there and if he seen her to let him know. Kira was becoming agiated, she's always moving, jumping to the door at every noise that she hears, thinking it's Melia, then she walks slowly back to Melia's room looking disappointed, not even bothering to look at drove different cars to school, the three in Chloe's car, me by myself, nobody touched Melia's cars, but I see Kira, running her fingers along Melia's cars, probably thinking about her.

When we got home from school, which was boring, Edward kept asking did he hear from Melia yet, and it was getting on Kira's last nerves, she's so close to blowing up at him, we heard someone in the house. We all walked in at the same time, and walked into the family room where we heard the t.v. on, when we walked in, we say Melia laying on the floor with her legs on the couch, watching the t.v upside down.

"Melia,"Kira yelled, running then jumped on Melia. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, don't you ever leave me again. Are you okay? Did you eat while you was gone?"

"I'm fine Kira," she answered, sitting up, next to her. We all walked into the family room to hear what she had to say. "I've been walking around in the woods, yes I have been eating and I won't leave you again unless necessary."

"I'm sorry Melia," I looked at her. She looked at me, debating whether she forgive me or night, I hope she does, she smiled and tackle-hugged me to the the ground. "I'm miss you." I said into her hair.

"I forgive you," she said, still hugging me tightly. "I miss you all, I wanted to come back right when I left but I didn't want to."

"Stubburn," Harvey said, Melia let go of me and mocked glared at Harvey, who held his hands up and smiled. "Miss you Melia."

"Miss you too Harv bear," she laughed when Harvey groaned.

**A/N:Did you guys like it. I hope you did.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter. Another chapter in one day, I'm on a roll, trying to get this story done and over with**

**Kira's POV:**

I'm so happy the Melia's back home, I hate being away from her for to long, we're like inseparable twins who looks nothing alike, but we make that up by our craziness. Melia and I was still in the family room when Chloe came in the living room, blocking the t.v., Melia and I began to throw pillows at her, telling her to move from the t.v. we wanted to penis. She looked at us like we was crazy, we not that crazy, just weird, she rolled her eyes at us then turned the t.v. off.

"Go change we going to the movies as a family,"she said, then walked out the room. Melia and I looked at each other than back at the spot where Chloe was standing at then back to each, we shrugged our shoulders and went to out rooms to get change.

Thrity minutes later everybody was in the entry way waiting to leave. Chris had on his black leather jacket, black shirt, a paired of ripped jeans and black combat boots, Harvey had on a white v-neck shirt, ripped blue jeans, black high tops Converses, Chloe had on black cowl knit top with a gold necklace, white skinny jeans and gold heels, Melia had on a flowing woven chiffon dress that haves a floral print, strapless silhouette, and handkerchief hem with a black sequin belt with a pair of red pumps, I had on a one-shoulder fitted knit dress with multi lace panels with a pair of nude open toe shoes. I have to say we are a sexy bunch, everyone going to want our numbers, well they won't be getting those, maybe Melia's though.

Chloe looked over us, pleased of what we look like, she nodded her head and we walked out the outside, into the garage that held the truck, the boys sat in the front with Chris driving, the girl and I was in the back with Melia in the middle who was bumping shoulders with Chloe and I, werido. Chris decided that he really wanted to get this movie night over with because he was going faster than I seen him drive before, maybe he thinks some of us is still mad at me, Chloe is, not Harvey and I though, make up sex here I come, RAWR.

We finally parked the truck in the parking lot and we was making out way inside the movie theater, in the entry way the Wolves, we met them when we was looking for Melia to see if she was there, who was making their way out. A guy with chin length hair looked a Melia, smiling, then plushed when she smiled back, then she nodded her head. What is that all about? Maybe they just flirting, yup that's it, I don't care if she goes with me, okay I do, I don't her with a wolf, nope, not at all, he can kill her if she pisses him off some how. I talk about it with Melia later, when neither of us is busy, which most likely be tomorrow because I'm planing on having alot of make up sex with Chris tonight.

**Annemarie's POV:**

The movie we went to see was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and I have to say I knew I would of cried when Snape was crying holding Lily and when I saw Ron cry when he found out that Fred died. I was emotinal on the inside, it's like you can feel you throat tighten up like you about to cry but you can't do it, that how it feels to me. In the beginning of the movie my head wasn't in it because I saw Jacob and he wanted me to meet him back here later so we can see a movie together, something like a date you can say, I'm excited about that. When we got home Kira and Chris went straight to the bedroom then a few short seconds later we heard them having sex, Chloe and Harvey went to their room next and they start going at it, damn all these sexual hormones is at it today. I walked to my room and waited until nine o'clock hits for I can leave to see Jacob, when I wasn't around him, I felt empty, which is weird because I only saw him that one time. It was eight- seventeen, only forty-three minutes later when I get to see Jacob again.

When I only have five minutes left to meet up with Jacob I finally changed into something simple, a pink Aeropostale, with a black Aeropostale with fur in the hood, denim skinny jeans with combat boots. I walked towards Kira and Chris's room, man doesn't this feel like a repeat from last week, I opened the door, and they was fucking on the wall, bad images.

"Kira," I said in my innocent voice, she turned towards me along with Chris. "I'm going out for a while, I be back before midnight." She and Chris nodded their heads and went right back at.

I went to the garage where my silver 2011 Cheverolet Camaro SS Coupe, I grabbed my keys from my jacket, stepped in the car, turned the engine on and speed out of the driveway then to the dirt road and finally the road that was leading to Port Angeles. What if Jacob was going to stand me up or lead me in some type of trap or make fun of me with his friends from the movie theater that I actually showed up? So many things was running threw my mind, I felt like turning around for I won't be made fun of because I showed up and he wasn't there. I need to stop thinking negative and start thinking postive, ahh, I can't help but think negative right now, I just don't want to get played, I think every girl feels that way at some point in their lives.

When I parked my car in the parking lot, I made my way inside the theater, I looked every where for him and he wasn't there, oh I knew it, I was right, I knew he was going to play with me. I felt a hand on my waist and I nearly jumped up in fright, I turned around and saw Jacob smiling down at me, I hugged him around the middle and let go reluctantly, I wanted to him for I don't know how long.

"Was you looking for me?"He asked, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I nodded my head, he frowned. "You thought I was going to stand you up or something?" I nodded once again. "I wouldn't do that to you," he blushed when he said that, I just smiled at him, he's sweet. "So what movie do you want to see? Nothing muchy though."

"Do you want to see Cowboys & Aliens?" Please say you didn't say that yet, I don't want to seem stupid.

He smiled at me, "Sure, I didn't see that, we looked at Captain America when we came here." He held out his hand and I took it, he intwined our fingers together, as we made our way to the right section where the movie was being watched at.

The movie was okay, I hardly payed attention to it though, I was to busy thinking about Jacob and I possibly being in a relationship together, that'll be awesome, I think we look good together even though he's tall as shit and I'm short as hell. We was leaned up against my car, holding hands, looking up at the stars, I love looking at the stars, for some reason they keep me calm.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Jacob asked, pulling me in front of him.

"Yeah, that's if you want to," I answered him, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I do," he talked into my hair. "Tonight was fun, I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Me either," I looked at my watch and sigh, I need to be getting home. "I got to go home."

"I don't want you to leave," he whined, pulling me closer to him.

I laughed at him as I watched him pout, "I have to Jay."

"Alright, call me later,"he said, looking into my eyes.

"Promise," I said, taking my head of his chest.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, his lips was so warm and I know my felt cold to his, I never want this feeling to end, I like the feeling of being in his arms, like he'll protect me from anything even though I can protect myself. He pulled away and smiled at me then kissed me on my forhead, "Sweet dreams Annemarie."

"Night Jacob," I said. "You can call me Melia, that what's my family call me."

He shook his head no, "Naw, I cal you something else, just give me time to think about it." He leaned down and kissed me again, man I can get use to this.

He walked to his car and got in, I pulled off before him and he was right behind me, I hate driving slow so I decided to speed up and hurry home before I get yelled at from the whole coven for being late, I got to come up with a good lie to where I was at, I can just say I was at the movies by myself. I hope that lie works and they don't ask me what happen in the movie because I don't know what happen.

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter. It's prom, yay.**

**Annemarie's POV:**

Today's finally prom and I'm so excited, I mean what girl doesn't like prom, okay some do, but this girl right here doesn't, I love them. My prom date was down stairs in the guess room getting dressed himself, I think you guys already know what my prom date is, if you don't know, it's Jacob Black, and no we don't go out, we're just dating at the current moment. Everybody is one edge about that because he's a werewolf and he could kill me if he wanted to, but I know Jacob won't kill me, I can tell by the way he looks at me.

Chloe, Kira and I was in the largest bedroom together, getting ready, we so going to blow these bitches out of the water, showing how to dress at prom, that's how we roll. Kira looked beautiful as always, she had on a dark red, strapless, chiffon dress that has a think ribbon going from the under-bust to the waist; the skirt of it is hemmed so the front is mid-thigh length but the back goes to her ankles with simple white heels, her hair wasn't messy, she had it half up and half down with a dark red barret. Chloe looked beautiful also, she had on a strapless evening gown that has a seductive Grecian style design, an elegant evening gown in flowing chiffon with a full skirt available in black, with delicate hand painted gold floral detailing on one side, with gold heels, her hair was out. I had on a one shoulder dress that is body hugging yet elegant, a long one shoulder prom gown that features dazzling beadwork that accentuates the flirty cut out sides, with simple white open toe heels, my hair was in a french braid, with a tiara hair clip.

We looked at each other, smiled then hugged each other, we pulled away from each other and exited the bedroom and slowly made our way dow to the entry hall where the boys was waiting for us at. When we got to the entry hall the boys was fidgeting with her cuffs or flattening their hair, it was priceless, Harvey had on a black suit and tie with black dress shoes, Chris had on a black tuxedo with a dark red necktie, with black dress shoes, Jacob on a black suit witha white tie and black dress shoes. All three of them look so cute I just want to go down there and pinch their cheeks, but I won't do that though, I think I might hur Jacob if I do. They looke up at us and smiled, I really didn't care about what Harvey and Chris thought, I only care about what Jacob thinks. I made my way towards him, smiling, when I got to him he swept me up in one of his big hugs and I think he didn't want to let me and I don't want him to.

He kissed me on my forehead and I closed my eyes as they stayed on their for a few seconds. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear that sent a chill down my spine.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him, then kissed his chin. "You look rather handsome yourself, I might add."

Jacob blushed, "Thanks."

"Is everybody ready to go?"Chloe asked, we nodded our heads. "Okay, lets go then, don't forget Melia your in the middle, Chris and Kira is behind you while Harvey and I are in front."

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, over protective fools, but I don't mind at all, you get use to it after a while. Jacob and I walked to the garage that held my black 2010 Chrysler 300 and Jacob was driving, I tossed him my keys, that he catched in his right hand then winked at me. I sat inside the car and waited for Jacob to turn on the car, I looked at him and cocked a eyebrow, he smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss, yummy. I was so close to jumping in his lap and make out with and forget all about prom, but couldn't do that, I wanted to see Edwards and Bellas face when I walked in with Jacob around my arms.

When we walked into the gym, that's where prom was taking place at this year, I gasped, it was so beautiful, the theme for prom was the Golden Age, everything was white and gold. There was a balloon chandliers all over the gym, a fountain in the middle of the room, white columns with two gold thick stipes on the bottom and top, connecting them was a sheer white fabric. When you walk in you walk threw a white arch with gold accents with two sheer fabrics on either side, after you walk in some one comes up and takes you picture then you go right in. Jacob and I made our way to the fountain where Harvey, Chloe, Kira and Chris was at, we was going to get our picture taken first with just our partners then later on we was going to get picture of the coven along with Jacob for he won't feel left out.

First up was Kira and Chris, Chris was behind Kira was his hands around her waist, her hands was over his and they both was looking at the camera smiling. Next up with Jacob and I, the camera man was fixing the camera, Jacob and I was looking at each other, his hands was around my waist and my arms around his neck, his face was close to mines, I felt his breath on my cheek, then near my lips, which as youn know lead to a kiss. That was our picture, I know it sounded beautiful, Chloe and Harvey was last, Harvey had his right hand around her waist, Chloe hand was on his chest and they was looking at each other smiling, aww cute.

After we finished taking our pictures we made our to a empty table, and watche people dance, I didn't feel like dancing, but that didn't stop Kira from dragging me on to the dance floor. I just stood there as Kira swayed her hips, she saw that I wasn't dancing and frowned, let's just say she peer pressure me into dancing with her. I forgot what song was playing, but all I know it was one of my favorite songs, Kira got behind and put her hands on my waist and started to sway my hips for me, then my favorite part came on and I backed it up on Kira, who was acting like a fool behind me. Chloe, Chris, Harvey, and Jacob was laughing at us, Kira turned me around in a circle, then she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Eww Kira," I wiped off my cheek.

"Is that how you treat all the girl you dance with?" She mocked cried, wiping away a fake tear from her eye.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her, she shoved me and started laughing. "Shut up Kira."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I already knew who it was before I turned around, when I did turned around I saw Edward smiling at me with Bella next to me. Oh boy, I looked over at Kira who looked like she was yelling at Edward in her mind, okay I knew she was I was just trying to ignore it.

"Who are you here with?" Edward asked me, he was wishing that I was alone, so he could dance with me.

I looked over at Jacob, who was getting closer, when he finally made it next to me, I wrapped my right arm around his waist and leaned my head on his arm. Edward and Bella looked piss, glad to see that, "Jacob here is my date."

"Yup," Jacob said, popping the 'p', he turned me to look at him and smiled. "Annie," I groaned, I hate when he calls me that. "We had fun with each other in these last month and I was wondering if you know, want to be my girlfriend.?" He was blushing at the end of that sentence.

I smiled at him and nodded my head, "Yeah." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. When we pulled away, Edward was looking furious than ever and Bella look like she was about to cry, oh the fuck well. "Come on Jacob, let's dance."

**Few hours later after prom**

Prom was awesome besides Jacob asking me to be his girlfriend, him and I danced all night together with Kira butting in sometimes to dance with me. Edward would throw Jacob dirty looks as well as Bella throwing me dirty looks, that bitch was so close to get the shit smacked out of her, because she wanted Jacob all to herself, to damn bad he's mines and she won't be having him no time soon, well never. I dropped Jacob off at the treaty line, he said he was going to see if I can cross with him seeing as he imprinted on me, which makes him my mate. When I got back home, I called Jacob to see if he was home, we talked on the phone for a hour and a half until I told him to go to sleep. This day haves to be on of the bests days of my life, I know for certain everyone in the coven is happy that I have a boyfriend so I won't be mopping around like I use to.

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter the next one will be graduation and the party along with the meeting between the wolves and the vampires. In a chapter or two you'll find out who murder Melia's parents**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter**

**Kira's POV:**

Today's graduation day and I'm happy to be done with it, this school is far the hardest because of Edward and Bella, do you know how tempted I was to kill both of them, 986 times, that's how much I wanted to kill them. Never in my life was I ever so tempted to kill as much as I do now when I'm around Bella and Edward. Oh Melia finally haves a boyfriends, which is a good thing don't get me wrong, but he's a fucking werewolf for peeps sakes, he could kill her if he wanted to, he may be faking the whole thing for all I know. Then again he may actually like her because Melia wouldn't let herself get used like that by anyone, so I'm good, I just have to get use to it that's all. Since it's graduation we really don't have no one coming to watch us, only Jacob, and he's coming to see Melia not Bella, which I can tell she doesn't like, I really don't care, she just better know her fucking place before I check her ass, because I won't mind at all.

I walked slowly to the entry and I hear everybody telling me to hurry up before we be late, I really don't care if I'm late or not, ahh, but I don't want them mad at me so I must go to this stupid graduation. As I always say, the Grecian coven is sexy as hell, we just can't help it, my baby Chris had on a pair of denim jeans a simple black shirt, black boots and a black graduation gown, Harvey had on black dress pants, plain white shirt and a plain black tie with a black graduation gown, Chloe had on a short dress featuring a low cut V-neckline with a mirrored opening in the back. Delicate pleating at the empire waist with a A-line skirt that falls above the knee in a green graduation gown, Melia had on a strapless dress that features a bustier style bust line with a playful notch and a sparkling rhinestone accent on the empire waist, she also had on a green graduation cown. Finally me, I had on a simple, knee-length dress with a v-neck and pleat detail with violet pumps, also a green graduation gown.

We walked outside into the garage with the family truck and piled in, Melia was driving this time, I sat next to her, Harvey behind Melia, Chloe in the middle and Chris behind me. Melia speed out of the driveway straight on to the dirt path then on to the highway in what have to be in record time, I forgot that she loves to drive fast, a lot. We made it to the school in only three minutes, which is fast because, it usually takes us five and we be driving fast, plus Melia is a maniac on the road, she haves the worst road rage ever, it's hilarious when she be threating the people in the car that be driving slow, but can't go in front of them because cars are coming the other way.

**After graduation**

All I have to say about the graduation, it sucked monkey balls, that shit was so boring, well until Melia pulled out a lighter and started setting a piece of paper on fire, which accidently went on some one gown, but they didn't know because we hurried up and took it out. Then Edward was trying to talk to Melai when Bella was talking to her dad, but Jacob wasn't going to let Edward talk to her, which is a good thing. Jacob went back home to change and pick up his friends, Embry and Quil, then they was going to the the Cullens graduation party, they totally going to crash it, I'm starting to like these wolves. We was going to the same party also, which also means we have to change, the boys was leaving before us to help the Cullens set up, even though they don't need no help.

I'm not going to tell you what we look like, because you already know that we looked good as hell anyway, so there's no need to get into such boring detail. Now what I have to tell you is, never get in the car with Melia whe it's dark out with alot of people on the road that is going slow because they can't find the house. Melia was praticaly jumping up and down in her seat, yelling out the window for peple to hurry up. It was priceless until she decided to go in the other land and floor it down until we got to the Cullens and almost got into a car acident because a car was turning when we was, she didn't care though, Lauren mallory was in it, and the three of us didn't like her at all. That bitch talk so reckless so much, she just needs a ass beating to shut her up and I won't mind doing it.

We walked inside the Cullens house and people was already on the dance floor dancing, Melia spotted Chris and Harvey, so we made our way towards them. I walked straight to Chris, kissed him on the lips with alort of tongue action, I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my butt, then slapped it, I growled at him and I whispered in his ear, that it's on tongiht and in return he growled back. Chloe dragged Harvey to the dance floor, they looked like they was having sex on the dance floor, I wouldn't put it past them do, their freaky like that, you would of never guesed it though, they be going at it likes it's no tomorrow, I shouldn't talk though, that's how Chris and I is. Melia was looking for Jacob, but he wasn't here just yet and she looked anxious.

Few minutes late, I'm going to have say about five minutes, when the three wolves showed up with Jacob in the middle and a little bit in the front. He walked straight towards Melia and kissed her on the lips, Embry and Quil rolled their eyes at them, they nodded towards us and we nodded back, did I mention how the Cullens is near us, oh I didn't, well now you know.

Embry pointed his thumb at Jacob, who was still kissing Melia, "He wouldn't shut up about her."

Quil nodded his head in agreement, with a smirk on his face. "He couldn't way to see his baby Annie." Embry and Quil began to laughed, Jacob smacked the both of them behind the head, blushing.

"Shut up, " growled Jacob, "I did not call her baby Annie."

"Yes you did,"Quil and Embry said together.

"Don't worry Jay, I like it,"Melia smiled at him, running her fingers up and own his arm.

Edward growled, everybody head snapped towards him, I gave him 'you can't be serious face', Jacob was looking cocky as ever with a smirk on his face, I think I might just like this guy, if he can pis Edmund off, we're cool. Jacob was about to say something when Alice zoned off, did everyone became quiet, a few short seconds later, Edmund and Melia gasped. Melia had this evil look in her eyes that I never seen before, and I mean ever, her whole body was shaking, her fist was balled up. Chris, Chloe, Harvey and I exchanged looks and slowly made our way towards Melia, I put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me, she didn't say anything, she turned away from us and ran out the house into the woods.

"What the hell was that all about?"Chris asked, looking at me, I shrugged my shoulders, I don't know what's going on.

Jacob looked where Melia was standing then at the door, he took off straight after her, hitting people along the way, I went right after him, I need to know what's going, so I guess you can say everybody that saw Melia act that way ran after her into the woods.

**A/N:Oh, a cliffy. What's wrong with Melia?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. But if you don't know I don't own the Twilight saga, the characters you don't recognize either, I just own Chloe, Melia, and maybe the plot**

**Kira's POV:**

I ran as fast as I can into the woods, searching for Jacob and Melia, I'm so worried about her, I don't know what the hell is going on right now. I never seen Melia act that we before, I need to know what Alice saw, because I know Melia and Edward saw it too, but what the fuck is it that caused Melia to act so strange? She's like my baby sister, I don't want her to do something so stupid that may end her life, I don't know what I'll do without her in my life. I can hear the others behind me and Chris calling my name, but I ignored them and him, I need to find Melia, I need to know what's going on, to make her feel better like I always do.

Twenty seconds later I finally found Jacob and Melia, they both was on the ground, Jacob was in front of her, rubbing her legs up and down, Melia had her head in her hands on top of her knees. I sat down on the right side of her and pulled her closer to me, she layed her head on my shoulder, I just ran my fingers threw her hair, waiting for the others to find us so we can get this over and done with. They finally arrived, Chloe sat on the other side of Melia, Chris was next to me and Harvey was next to Chloe. Embry sat on the left of Jacob and Quil on the right of Jacob, the Cullens and Bella was scatered around, I don't know why the fuck Bella was here, she don't know Melia like that, they don't even talk to each other, I wanted to cuss her ass out but I don't want to upset Melia right now.

"Melia what's wrong?"I asked her softly, rubbing her shoulder up and down. She didn't say anything, she had this weird look in her eye and I could have sworn that I saw her normal eye color, I think I'm just imagining things right now. "You can tell us Melia, we want to know what's wrong so we can help you."

"I know who killed my parents,"she choked out.

Chloe, Harvey, Chris and I looked shocked, we knew Melia parents got murdered by a vampire, Melia always tell that story when a new person comes in, I never knew why, because it always make her sad, I finally told her to stop and luckily she did, I hate seeing her so sad. We all thought the vampire that murdered her parent and made her a vampire died, well it's what we wanted to beileve I guess.

"Who?"Chris asked, he had this murderous look in his eyes, he doesn't like Melia being this way and he wants to kill the person that got her so depressed I guess.

"The same person that is trying to kill Bella," she answered, her whole body was shaking, her fist was clentched tight. "I've got to find her and kill her Kira, she killed my parents, I have to get my revenge on her Kira." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I go with you," I said, no way am I letting her go alone, no way in hell is that going to happen.

"I need to do this on my own Kira," she told me, giving me puppy dog eyes, they ain't working this time.

"I have to Melia," I held her hands in mines. "I don't know what I'll do if you die, you can't die Melia."

"I'm not going to die Kira," she rolled her eyes at me.

"You don't know that Melia," Chloe said, I can tell she would be crying, she hates when Melia talks that way. "We can go with you, but won't do nothing."

Melia shoke her head no,"I need to do this on my own guys, if I die, I die, I was suppose to die anyway."

"Don't talk like that Annemarie," Jacob yelled at her, with a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't want you die either."

She tried not to look at Jacob, I grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him, she saw the tear on his face and caved in. "Fine, I won't go. She''ll be here next week any way." Melia was upset and I didn't care, she will not being doing anything dangerous when I'm not around.

"Melia, you know we will be keeping a close eye out on you, right?"Chris said, Melia would try to run away and find a way to find this Victoria.

"Damn," she said softly, she looked up at me and smiled. "Love you Kira."

"Love you too Melia, but I'm still keeping a close eye on you," I warned her.

"I know that," she rolled her eyes at me. "Can't I just say I love you without you thinking I'm up to something."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I laughed at the face she gave me. "Don't ever do that face again."

"Shut up Kira, you know you love it," Melia laughed, dragging out the love part.

"That's what you think, but truthfully I don't," she pouted and crossed her hands across her chest. "So Melia, your dating a wolf, have you seen him in wolf form?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, cocking a eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you can see their dicks when they turn," I cocked my head to the looked at me with her mouth opened wide, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, what? It was just a thought. "So I take that as a no."

"Kira, I never look, nor do I plan on looking," Melia told me, backing slowly again from me, into Chloe's arms, she turned towards Jasper with a smile on her face. "You know you could use the wolves help when Victoria brings her newborn army with her. The wolves would love to finally kill some vampires."We all look at Melia, as it was our first time seeing her, I knew my baby was smart, I be knewn that though, I just felt like saying that.

"That sounds like a good idea,"Jasper smiled back at Melia, then turned to Jacob, Quil and Embry. "Do you wolves want to-"

"Hell yeah we do," they all yelled together, not letting Jasper finish talking.

**A/N:Sorry if it's so short, next chapter will be the battle**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Chris's POV:**

Today's the day, Jacob and Edward already took Bella up to the drop off area, Jacob went back to La Push once Seth got there, but would go up to check up on Seth. Edward will be staying with Bella along with Seth, Kira found it funny that Edward wouldn't be able to fight and she could, she was going to shove it in his face.

The Cullens, Chloe, Kira, Melia, Harvey and I are in the clearing, the Wolves are in the woods, hiding, until the Newborns come. Melia had four squirrels which means she's extra hyper right now, she's jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, rolling her shoulders and head back. We can't wait until the battle started, we haven't been in a battle in so long. Melia and Kira was talking amongst themselves when the Newborns started making their into the clearing, Kira and Melia crouched with their hands wide open baring their fangs, I got on the right side of Kira and did the same thing also. I can tell that both of them wanted to hurry up and attacked them and get it over and done with, the grabbed each others hand and squeezed then let go. Before I could hold them back, Kira and Melia ranned off and attacked to boys, Kira jumped on a guy with curly brown hair and slammed his head against the tree the was closest to, Melia tackled one of them to the ground, that's when the wolves started to come out surprising the Newborns, who only thought that it would be just the Cullens or just vampires. I attacked some big guy and bit his throat off, throwing a couple of punches in their, man I just love this feeling, I don't want it to ever stop.

Six minutes into the battle I heard one of the wolves whine, I turned to see who it was and saw that it was Jacob, then I started lloking for Melia and she was no where to be found. Please don't tell me one of these vampires killed my baby sister, oh hell no, they don't know who the fuck they messing with. I started going on a rampage, killing these fuckers left and right, I don't know what's going on, I just hope Melia's alright and no dead, I don't know what the coven would do without her, or what Jacob will do without her.

**Annemarie's POV:**

I just finished killing some platinum blonde chick, when I heard her thoughts, she was going where Bella and Edward was at, I have to follow her, I need to kill her. I owe it to my parents and myself to kill her, Edward will not being killing her today. Edward don't have the right to kill her, okay she's trying to kill Bella and that's bad and all, but that bitch killed my parents and made me into this fucking monster, I HAVE to kill her.

I ranned my fastest to the place where Bella and Edward was at, running into a couple of trees along the way, I heard Jacob whine, telling me to come back, but I ignored him, even though it was hard to do, because I wanted to fight side by side with him. When I got to the small clearing I saw Edward and Victoria dancing around each other, enough with this dancing crap, I charged right at Victoria, slamming her into a rock. I bared my teeth at her and bite a piece of her throat off and threw it to the side, I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off, now way was I giving Edward the satisfaction of killing this broad. I started hitting her and hitting her in the spot where I tore a piece of her throat out, making it so painful for her.

I was done playing with my food, it's time for me to kill this bitch and be done with it, I picked her up and threw her at the tree, in the corner of my right eye I saw Edward and Seth battling it out with another vampire. I advanced on her with a sadistic smile gracing my face as I made my way towards her, I grabbed her right hand and yanked it off, tossing it into the fire that Edward must of made. I started tearing her limb from limb, taking her tongue out of her mouth, then each of her eyes, then finally her head. I stared into the fire, watching her remains burn, I felt weight lifting off of my chest, I felt light, I finally did it, I killed the bitch that murdered my family, and I feel great, I don't want this feeling to ever leave.

**Chole's POV:**

Kira just killed the last vampire and she made it last, she took forever to kill him, taunting him, making fun of him, she would of continued it if Chris didn't yell at her to finish it. Kira walked up to me with a smile on her face, "That was fun."

"You're so weird," I laughed at her and she joined in too. I looked around and I didn't see Melia, where is that girl? "Hey did you see Melia?"

Kira frowned and shook her head, "I thought you saw her."

"I didn't see her since the beginning of the battle," I started to panic, did something happen to her and we didn't know about it? I feel like a bad mother who didn't know that her daughter ranned off, who may be in danger or worse, be dead. "Did anybody see where Melia went?" I asked out loud, every body shook their heads no, and Jacob whined.

We heard some growling coming from behind a boulder and Jacob was the first one to see what it was, when Jacob came back from behind the boulder that was not in our view, he was back in human form, dragging his self into the clearing. Carisle ranned over to check how he was doing, I heard someone say shit, then I saw Melia tumling down the slope, narrowly missing the boulder, then stumbled towards Jacob, that girl knows how to make a entrance. She crouched down near Jacobs' head and began to stroke it lightly, softly telling him everything was going to be alright and that she won't leave his side until he's better, aww they are so cute. Carisle picked Jacob in his hands and made his way into the woods, that'll lead him to La Push, he was followed my Melia and the Wolves. I'm not going to say anything to Melia now, since I know she's worried about her mate, it can wait, it's not really that important right now.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter, next chapter is the wedding, three or four more chapters until I'm finished the first book, yay**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Disclaimer in the previouses chapters, I like to thank Forgotten Tactic who helped me getting rid of the writers block. So for that Chris will have a POV**

**Chris's POV:**

It's Edwards and Bellas wedding day, the whole coven is here besides Melia, she didn't want to come because she thought it'll be awkward if she showed up to her exes weddding, it'll make her look like she's not completely over him and that she will ruined the wedding some how. I know Bella will be coming out soon, since everyone in the Cullen family is out here now, including her mother, only person not here is father but he's walking her down the aisle so that really doesn't count. We heard heels clicking and all I could think of was that the wedding song didn't even come on just yet, what's going on? Just then I saw Melia walked in decked out in black with only a red belt on her shirt, it wasn't one of those large belts, it was really thin, she also had on red heels. Her lips curled up in a smirk when Edward looked at her, when she spotted us she walked towards us, then all of a sudden I heard a smack then her saying, 'If you ever touch my butt again I will chop your hand off.' Who is she talking about? Because I chop his fucking hands off him myself, no dude will be laying his hands on my sister in any sexual way, including Jacob, I told him his hands better be around her waist not ass, or there will be problems. She sat between Kira and Chloe, she put her purse down on the ground, folded her hands across her chest and looked forward.

"What made you want to come?"Kira whispered to Melia.

"I was getting bored in the house," she sighed. "Jacob couldn't come over because the wolves are protecting La Push from the vampires."

"Oh, and here I thought you and I was going to cause some drama,"Kira huffed out.

"Did I miss anything?"Melia asked, looking around the room to see who's here.

"Not really,"Chloe anwered. "We're just waiting on Bella to come out."

"I really don't know what taking so long,"Kira sighed, then flicked back a strand of hair from her face. "I'm trying to take a dip in the pool tonight. Anybody want to join?"

"You know I'm in babe," I answered, kissing her in the right temple.

"I'm down to get wet,"Melia chuckled softly.

"Why do everything you say sounds so dirty?"Harvey asked, leaning forward in his seat to look at her. "I'm down too."

"She can't help it Harv,"Chloe said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I can go for a dip also."

"Hey Melia I dare you to yell 'I'm down to get wet'," Kira smiled at her.

"Your fucking pure evil you know that," Melia glared at Kira. She breathed in the breathed out, in a very loud voice she said. "I'm down to get wet," the quietly said. "I fucking hate you right now, people going to think I'm so disrespectful right now."

"Who cares? Because I know I don't,"Kira kissed Melia on the head. "This shit is taking to fucking long for my liking."

"I agree, damn I want to get up and leave right now,"Melia nodded her head in agreement.

"You two stop playing around and being mean,"Chloe growled out. "Be respectful, it's a wedding for crying out loud."

"I can't help it that she's taking to fucking long to come in here,"Kira said, making a rude hand gesture. "Hey, maybe she's going to be a run away bride, that'll be so fucking funny."

Melia began to giggle, she put her hands over top of her mouth trying to contain all her laughter in, her whole little body was shaking, Kira was trying to remove her hand, but it didn't come off. I looked at the both of them with a amused smile, I look up at where Edward was standing at and he was just looking at Melia then look at the arch way where Bella should be coming from. The wedding song started to play and Melia finally calmed down, she had a neutral look on her face, but you can see a smile on her face. Bella and her father walked inside and people started to take pictures, Bella smiled nervously at everyone, then looked at Edward and her smile grew wider.

"If anyone have any abjections speak now or forever hold your peace,"said the minister.

Melia stood up from her seat, bend down and grabbed her bag, "This shit is so fucking boring, I knew I shouldn't have come." She mumbled and left out of the room. Everyone looked from Edward and Bella to where Melia was walking to, I looked at Edward and he looked like he was arguing with himself, then he followed Melia out of the room, and of course people began to whisper. I got up from my seat and told them I be right back, that I'm just checking to see if Melia's alright. I followed after Edward keeping my distance and my mind empty, I don't want him to know that I'm folllowing I got outside, to where they was at, I snuck behind a table and crouched down for I won't be seen, but I would be able to see them.

"What's wrong with you Annemarie?" Edward asked her, touching her cheek. "Why did you leave?"

Melia backed away from him, bumping into a tree, "Nothings wrong with me and I left because your wedding is boring as hell. You should go back in before your soon-to-be wife thinks you are ditching her for me."

"Maybe I want to, for I can be with you,"he walked towards her, stroking her cheek. "I still have feelings for you Annemarie." Oh, hell, he drawed the line right there. "I love you Annemarie." Okay, that's it.

I walked out from my hiding place and made my way towards them with my hands clenched into a fist. "Edward, leave her alone right now and go back in there in marry Bella."

He ignored me and continued to talk to Annemarie, who looked highly uncomfortable, "Annemarie, talk to me, I want to here your voice, please."

"I don't love you anymore Edward, I love Jacob now,"Melia answered him, moving towards me.

He grabbed Melia by the wrist and pulled her closer to him, "Melia, you can do so much better than him."

I grabbed Melia's other arm and pulled her behind me, I walked towards Edward and punched him right dead center in the face, no words. I told him to leave her alone but he can't comprehend that, like I'm not just going to sit by while you confess your undying love for my sister on your fucking wedding day, like dude get real. He swung back, but I ducked and punched him in the ribs, then another shot to the face, I grabbed him by his throat and slammed his head against the tree, breathing hard. "I told you to leave her alone, now take your ass back in there and get married, the next time I see you around her, I won't hesitate to fuck you up again but it'll be right in front of your fucking wife." Edward turned around and walked back into the house, hopefully to get marry, Bella really needs to handle that.

"Thanks Chris,"Melia mumbled.

I turned towards her and hugged her, "It's nothing Melia, you know I do almost anything for you. I couldn't stand him making you feel so uncomfortable, and him touching you, but when he told you that he loved you that's where I drew the line, he went to far." I pulled away from her and kissed her on top of the head. "I stay out here with you, okay?"

"That's fine with me,"Melia sighed, she sat down on the ground indian style. "You going to tell Jacob aren't you?"

"Yeah,"I answered, sitting next to her. "I want to see how'll he react, I want to see if he'll be good to you."

"I think you already know that,"Melia looked up at me, then went back to playing with the grass.

"I just want to know for sure,"I said, messing her hair up. "I'm your big brother so you know I have to be protective of you."

"You only older than me by a year,"she whined, I knew she hate being the baby.

"Doesn't matter,"I shrugged my shoulders. "Even if you were older than me I still be protective over you, we're family."

"I know,"she said, leaning her head against my right shoulder.

I heard some rustling in the woods, I looked around us to see who it was and saw that Jacob, Quil and Embry was making their way towards us. I stood up, followed by Melia, we both wiped our clothes off and met them half way. I began to tell Jacob what happen between Melia and Edward, he was growing angry, so I backed up along with Melia, I don't want him to accidently kill her when he phase. Jacob punched the nearest tree, he growled and started cussing up a storm, I don't want to repeat what he said, all you need to know that it made Embry, Quil, Melia and I mouths drop, we couldn't believe he was talking like this.

The wedding is finally over and the reception just started, Melia stayed in the woods with the wolves and I decided to go look for the rest of the coven. I saw Bella and Edward and I didn't bother to give them my wishes, I'm still pissed the fuck off, I moved around the room to see if I can them. I finally spotted them at the end of the line, I walked behind Kira and wrapped my arms around her waist then kissed her neck.

"What happen?"She asked. I then went on to explain what happened after I left the room. "Your's is so much better than ours. Everybody was just talking and Bella stayed up there looking like a damn fool like she is. Where's Melia?"

"In the woods with Jacob, Quil and Embry,'' I answered.

"I really don't want to see best wishes in the marriage,"Kira groaned. "Lets go home and take a dip in the pool."

"Sure, why not," Harvey shrugged his shoulder with a disgusted look on his face.

We all walked out of line and made our way to the woods to get Melia, I was aware that I was being stared down by someone, it was probably Edward, but I could really care less. When we got to the woods everybody was quiet, I looked at Melia who was staring at Jacob, with worried in her eyes.

"What's wrong Melia?"Kira asked her, putting her hand on her shoulder

Melia turned to look at Kira and she gave Kira a small smile, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Jacob looked down at Melia and his faced soften, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you Annie, I was just mad about the whole Edward situation, that's all. Please forgive me."

"I forgive,"she said softly, she walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Go back home, we're about to leave."

"Alright,"Jacob kissed her forehead. "Call me when you get home."

"Alright,"she said. She watched as the trio walked deeper into the wood until they were out of sight, she turned towards us and smiled. "Come on, I need to take a dip."

A guy with midnight black hair was layed sprawled out on a king size bed, looking at the girl in front of him, who sat indian style of the edge of the bed.

"The time is coming soon sweetheart that you will show your self," the guy said in a very deep voice, he reached out and patted the girl on her knee. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, Kellan, I'm ready,"she answered staring into his blood red eyes. "I'll leave when the times come."

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter, it would've been longer, but my hand is killing me**


	14. important an

_**Hi this is Lily's bestest friend Skylar, she won't be updating for a while, she been a car accident over the weekend and she's still in the hospital. When I went there yesterday they said she'll be able to come home on thursday but she probably won't update for a while. It wasn't Lily's fault, from what she told me, she said after she was walking home from her cousin house, it was at night, she was walking across the street, there was no cars, so she just walked, then she heard tires scretched around the corner and started going fast. So she started to run across before it got to her, but the car swerved and hit her. I don't know what's up with bad things happening my friends, first our best friend got killed by her ex abusive boyfriend, now Lily got ran over by her ex boyfriend. I'm making sure she won't land a finger on the computer until she's better, which is who knows when. Anyways I just want to let you guys know what's going on, plus she threaten to eat all my ice cream if I don't tell you won't happen to her, she doesn't want you all to think that she abdoned her stories, plus on the Grecian Coven story, she haves writers block on that one I think, I don't know, I forgot what she told me to write.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Disclaimer in the previouses chapters, One more chapter after this and the story is done. I don't know when the last update will be, I'm still hurt, lucky for my my best friends said I can use a lap top once a week, which is good I guess, she worries to much. Well on with the chapter, I'm sorry it's so short I have writers block on this chapter**

**Annemarie's POV:**

Today is the day the Volutri comes, to deal out their verdict whether they going to kill Nessie or Not, but I know they won't, I mean they can't kill, obviously she grew bigger since the last time the girl from the Delani coven saw her. That won't stop them though, they probably kill her just to do it because they have nothing better to do. The Cullens house is packed with vampires which means a lot of wolves are phasing due to all the amounts of vampires in the ares, which is a bad thing I guess, I really don't know. The Grecian Coven, my coven, is excited if there is a battle going on, dude I will love to be in power, but I don't think that'll happen though, probably Carisle and the rest of the Cullens.

The coven and I was outside with the wolves, besides Seth, he was inside with Nessie, he imprinted on her, so of course he'll be there, my head was in Kira's lap, she was running her fingers threw my hair. I know you wondering why my heads not in Jacobs lap, well Mr. Jacob Black, ignored two days in a row, everytime I called him he would talk to me for five minutes then he'll say he's busy, which I know he is not. Maybe there's another girl or something, I don't know, if there is another girl I wish he just tell me and get it over and done with, I hate waiting long for something so stupid. Edward walked outside the house with the Cullens right behind him, and the other vampires right behind them, we all got up and followed them to the clearing, the coven and I made sure we was up there with the Cullens so we can get a good view, I never saw the Volutri before, the wolves was behind us, Jacob was exactly behind, I ignored him I started to see figures gliding into the clearing, there was a lot of them, I mean a whole lot of them, but I'm not afraid, okay I little, I heard stories about how they got the best in their guards, I only can read minds, you can't do anything with that. Okay, you can, only if they thinking about what they going to do then I can do something else, but come on that shit sucks, I wish I had a cool unbelieveable power, damn I suck.

**(Everything that happens on Breaking Dawn)**

The Volturi decided that they won't be killing no one today and little Nessie will remain alive, good, I can't stand a child murderer.

"Yes, before we leave with have something important to discuss, that doesn't involve the child,"Aro said, after talking to Caius and Marcus. He looked right at me then at Jacob. "Are you aware of the danger you are in when you are in a relationship with a werewolf young lady."

How does he know I'm with Jacob? "Yes, I do." I replied, at the corner of my eye I saw Jacob looking at me.

"So you are aware that he can kill you if he wanted to,"Aro pleasently said. "How do you know that he is not pretending to be in love with you? How do you know that he is not planning to murder you when all is done?"

"I'm aware of all of that, and I know for a fact that Jacob wouldn't kill me,"I said confidently. "He does love me and I love him. Not to be rude or anything, but I don't see why my love life is so important to you. The only ones who should care about my well being is my coven and the approve of my relationship with him. I do not need your approval on any of my relationships, seeing how there is no law telling me that I have to get permissison from the Volutri."

They looked pissed, man I hope they don't try to kill, I'm still a baby for crying out loud, I still have things to do. Why am I being to dramtic?

"Are you plannning to turn him into on of us?"Caius said threw clenched teeth.

Behind me I could here the wolves growling, "No, I would never do that. I see no point turning him into a vampire when he and the rest of the wolves already knew about us."

"What will you do if he dies?"I never really thought about that. Well I try not to think about that, I don't want Jacob to die, but I don't want to turn him to a vampire for my selfish needs.

"Then I'll continue to move forward,"I told Marcus, who asked the question. "I won't turn him at all. I know what I gotten myself into when I said yes to being his girlfriend. If he's going to die, he will, I won't turn him no matter how much I want to, for he can stay with me." At least I'm telling the truth.

"Very well,"Aro bowed his head, turned around with Marcus and Caius and walked away. Wow they know how to be dramtic.

**Chris's POV:**

Melia just stood in her spot after the Volturi left, she just stared at their retreating backs, she looked really confused about what just happened. I hate seeing her like this, though it is rare, it just gets on my nerves to see how helpless she looks, the big brother is coming out of me.

I walked towards her and laid my right hand on her left shoulder, "Melia, you alright?"

She looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Yeah, I'm cool. I could use a squirrel right now." She let out a small chuckle that sounded forced.

"You know you don't have to lie to me Melia," I rolled my eyes at her then ruffled her hair.

She sighed, put her head on my shoulder and just stared into the forest, "I know that Chris, I'm actually alright."

"If you say so Mel-"I got interrupted with a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Jacob, who was looking at Melia.

"Can I talk to Annie real quick?"He asked, I nodded my head and moved away. "Thanks."

"Annie, can you look at me please?"He was almost begging. Melia turned around and looked at Jacob who took her hands into his, then he did something I didn't expect him to do, he got down on one knee. Everyone who was still in the clearing looked on in interest.

"Annie girl, I don't care if you're a vampire, I wouldn't care if you told me you was a witch, nothing will change the fact that I love you with all my heart." Jacob started talking, as he went on he started to talk fast, probably his nerves. He pulled out a black box and opened it. "Annemarie Emelia Athena Lasko will you marry me?"

Melia just stood there shocked, her right hand over her mouth and her little body shaking, she didn't say anything, she looked at me and I nodded my head. She turned back to Jacob who looked like he might pass out any moment, "Yes." You could barely hear her if you was human, it was so soft.

Jacob looked surprised that she said yes, I guess he was bracing his self if she said no, he slipped the ring on her finger, got up from his the ground and pulled her into a kiss.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen?"Kira said next to me. "My little girl is growing up, just yesterday she was eating her first squirrel."

I tried my hardest not to laugh, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, "Yes, she is growing up, to fast."

"I'm not a baby,"I heard Melia say from Jacobs arms, who was hugging her tight.

"Your the youngest, so your the baby,"I explained, like she was a five year old. She stuck her tongue at me and I rolled my eyes, "You just proved me right."

"Excuse me,"I heard a girl voice behind me.

Everybody turned around to see who it was, it was that girl from school, that seem to be every where we was. How did she know we was here?

**A/N:One more chapter left people**


End file.
